


Just In Time Delivery

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander discovers a new core compentency, circa <i>The Zeppo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Time Delivery

Xander had suspected that a dashing rescue was a good way to get through to a girl. Now that he had managed one, he was sure of it.

It didn’t go quite like he expected. He figured he’d get more than a quick “head’s up”. So to speak.

Not that he was disappointed. Really not. He wouldn’t object to a little more romance, but he could work with refreshingly direct. In fact, he had worked with it, and he had delivered a quality service. Not early. Not late. Right on schedule.

But now, he felt like he could rescue again.


End file.
